loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Odette
Princess Odette is the main protagonist of The Swan Princess film franchise. She is the daughter of King William and later becomes the adoptive mother of Alise. She is also the main love interest of Prince Derek. Personality Odette is kind, caring and compassionate to all she meets. She cares for people and animals alike shown numerous times such as when she healed Puffin's wing shortly after meeting. She is also intelligent, brave and courages, facing deadly and dangerous situations that puts her life in danger again and again. Odette is also very hopefully as she refused to lose hope regarding her separation from Derek ans the spell turning her into a Swan and did everything in her power to find Derek. ''The Swan Princess series'' ''The Swan Princess'' ''Escape from Castle Mountain'' ''The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom'' ''The Swan Princess Christmas'' ''A Royal Family Tale'' ''Princess Tomorrow, Pirates Today'' ''Royally Undercover'' ''A Royal Myztery'' Relationships Derek Derek is Odette's main love interest of The Swan Princess film franchise. When Odette was born, her father King William and Derek's mother, Queen Uberta, both mutual friends decided to unite their kingdoms through Derek and Odette. They decided every summer, Derek and Odette would be brought together and hopefully they will come to fall in love with each other. Eventually a few years later, Derek and Odette meet as children, but their relationship gets off to a rocky start and both instantly grow to dislike each other. Throughout the next few years as Derek and Odette continue to grow up, they both still dislike each other and hate the idea knowing someday they are forced into an arranged marriage. However, despite their dislike of each other, over the years Odette and Derek remain unaware of an unspoken bond between them and eventually when both Odette and Derek become fully grown adults, they both come to finally realize they are in love with each other. Derek immediately declares them to be married as soon as possible, but Odette objects to the idea as she wants to know if Derek truly loves her and not just simply for her beauty and directly asks his opinion. However, Odette is heartbroken when Derek answers, What else is there. Believing Derek only cares for her beauty and doesn't love just as herself, Odette rejects Derek and she and her father leave the next day. However, despite rejecting Derek, Odette does love him and simply wants him to prove and show it. While Odette and her father continue their journey home, they are suddenly stopped. William and Odette are attacked by Rothbart who transforms into The Great Animal, he proceeds to attack and injure King William and kidnaps Odette, taking her to his castle at Swan Lake. Rothbart places a spell on Odette, transforming her into a Swan during the day, but becomes human again at night to prevent her from escaping as well as forcing her to accept his marriage proposal, thus allowing him to have rule over her father's kingdom. Odette rejects Rothbart every night and instead longs to be reunited with Derek, missing him terribly and wishes to be with him once again. Odette also learns that if Derek makes a Vow of Everlasting Love and proves it to the world than the spell turning her into a Swan will be broken. During the song, Far Longer Than Forever, Odette and Derek express how much they miss each other, but despite their separation, their love for each other is so strong it makes them feel they are not alone, thus expressing great hope they will be together again someday. Shortly after, Odette meets and befriends a bird called Puffin. When he learns of her situation he convinces Odette to begin searching for Derek in hopes of breaking the spell. Eventually with help from her other animal friends, Speed and Jean-Bob, Odette manages to find a map to Derek's kingdom and journeys with Puffin to find him and bring him back to Swan Lake. Odette manages to find Derek, but he mistakes Odette for The Great Animal and begins to pursue her and tries to kill her. Odette and Puffin manage to avoid Derek, but still keep in sight of him and lure him back to Swan Lake. Odette lands on the lake, but is again almost killed when the clouds cover the moon. Thankfully, Puffin distracts Derek and when the moonlight returns, Odette transforms back into her human form and she and Derek happily reunite with each other. Derek and Odette are delighted to see each other again, but their reunion is short lived when Odette hears Rothbart approaching. Odette informs Derek of the situation, including the spell turning her into a Swan. Derek is prepared to stay and fight against Rothbart, but Odette urges Derek to leave for his safety as Rothbart is too powerful to fight. However, Odette informs Derek the only way to break the spell is that he must make a Vow of Everlasting Love and prove it to the world. Derek invites Odette to attend a ball his mother is throwing the next night and promises to properly confess his love to Odette before the whole world. Odette promises to come and Derek leaves, but not before returning Odette's locket. However, Rothbart overheard their plan and intervenes. Rothbart holds Odette prisoner inside his tower while he sends his minion Bridget, disgused as Odette to the ball, thus Derek will give his Vow to the wrong girl and Odette will die. Thankfully, Odette manages to escape thanks to Puffin, Speed and Jean-Bob and flies to Derek's castle to warn him of the trick. However, Bridget notices Odette and prevents Derek from noticing her while all the entrances inside the castle are locked. Rothbart Rothbart is the main antagonist of the first Swan Princess film. Before Odette was born, Rothbart attempted to take over her father's kingdom using his magic, but he was captured and baisnhed from William's kingdom, but not before he vowed to take away everything William loved, thus vowing revenge. Years later, Rothbart returns and attacks King Williams carriage, gravely injuring him and kidnaps Odette bringing her to his caste at Swan Lake. Rothbart tries to force Odette to agree to marry him, allowing him to legally have rule over William's kingdom with Odette by his side. However, Odette always refuses as her heart belongs only to Prince Derek. In order to force Odette to agree, Rothbart places a spell on her, turning Odette into a Swan during the day, but by nightfall during a full moon she becomes human again. Rothbart places the spell on her in hopes of forcing Odette to agree and promises to lift the spell if she accepts his proposal. Rothbart also reveals that despite her efforts if she tries to escape will be in vain as when the moonlight leaves the lake she will turn back into a Swan no matter where she is, forcing Odette to remain Rothbart's prisoner. For months, Odette remains Rothbart's prisoner and every night he continuously asks her to marry him every night when she becomes human again. Odette always rejects Rothbart, but despite her rejections, Rothbart refuses to give up and tries many ways for her to accept his proposal. Rothbart even creates a magical garden area as him as a Knight in Shining Armour in attempt to woo Odette and make her accept. However, eventually, Rothbart begins to grow impatient and warns Odette if she pushes him too far, but Odette stands her ground and vows she will never give Rothbart her father's kingdom. While Rothbart is upset he is constantly rejected by Odette, he takes pleasure when he sees her misery when she transforms back into a Swan. Eventually, Rothbart decides to abandoned his plan to have Odette as his bride when he overhears a plan by a newly reunited Odette and Derek to break the spell turning Odette into a Swan. Rothbart creates a plan of his own, turning his minion, Bridget into Odette, meaning Derek will give his wrong to the wrong girl and Odette will ultimately die. To further ensure his plan will suceeded, Rothbart holds Odette prisoner inside his tower as she can't return to her human form as there is no moonlight on the night of the ball. Gallery Derek and Odette kissing.jpg Trivia *Derek and Odette's iconic song is Far Longer Than Forever. *Odette's original voice actress, Michelle Nicastro didn't return to voice Odette in the films created years later as she had sadly passed away. *Odette's singing voice actress, Liz Callaway is the same person providing the singing voices of Jasmine from Aladdin and Kiara from The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. External Links *Odette - The Swan Princesss Wikia Category:Female Love Interest Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Movie Love Interest Category:Singing Love Interests Category:Adult Love Interest Category:Childhood Friend Category:Villain's Crush Category:Love Triangle Category:Tragic Love Interest Category:Love Interests in Sequels Category:Parents Category:Animals Category:Princess Category:Unrequited Love Category:Married Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Birds Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:Flight Category:Titular Love Interest Category:Revived Love Interest Category:Humans